Father?
by Your doom
Summary: this is my first so don't judge also if you could leave a review that would be awesome


Ok this is my first try at this so if there are spelling mistakes or you think it's bad tell me I need input for my next one in the meantime however enjoy what I have written for now.

Two years had past since pain had attacked the village Naruto thought staring at the village while he sat on the fourth hokage's head that was carved in the rock face Naruto wished his dad was here now, Naruto sighed as he stood and looked across the village he had missed it during the war against the akatsuki it wasn't a very long war but while it was going on many great shinobi lost their lives Naruto shed a tear as he jumped down at first the wind rushing against his face was refreshing but it ended swiftly as Naruto used the kyubi's chakra hand to slow his fall once he was safely on the ground Naruto retracted the arm and began to walk in the general direction of his new house it was on the outskirts of town and would take him at least an hour to get there but he didn't mind it gave him a chance to say hi to some friends he was about to ask if hinata would like to accompany him on his walk when he stopped dead in his tracks because there holding hinata unconscious and tied up was the one person he wanted to see most of all but not like this never like this the fourth hokage turned around to see what the noise when he saw naruto all he could do was say "run"and then he vanished in a flash naruto stood there in shock as Kiba walked by Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulder "hey what's up" said Kiba as he turned naruto around to face him Kiba noticed that naruto was crying but before he could ask what was wrong naruto had activated the kyubi's chakra and told Kiba that he would be gone for a bit as he jumped away he would have been out of sight would it not have been for the glowing chakra surrounding his body Kiba also smelt him as he jumped the wall of the village tears still streaming down his face as he jumped of the wall onto the other side unfortunately for him this meant that he was now a rogue ninja and Kiba had to notify the hokage's of this, Kiba burst into the room and explained to tsunada what had just happened she just frowned and noded and orderd him to gather every available ninja he could find and go after him tsunada also ordered a squad of anbu black ops to pursue him as she made a quick call to the raikage to see if killer bee could try and convince him fortunately he was available and set out the instant he heard naruto was in trouble tsunada just sat back in her chair and sighed it looked like Naruto had finally cracked it she thought as she made a quick call it rung twice before the other person picked up "hello" said the voice on the other end "hi" said tsunada "gather sai and Sakura I have an a rank mission for you all" ended tsunada as the other person hung up suddenly Yamato, Sakura and sai burst into the room "ok what's the mission" said Yamato "it's Naruto" said tsunada "he's now a rogue ninja and I want your squad to go and bring him back" "oh my god" was all Sakura could manage as sai and Yamato exited the room closely followed bye Sakura it's just like with sasuke but no this was worse back then she had Naruto to lean on for support but now he was gone who was there to comfort her? "It's ok" said sai with a concerned smile "well bring him back I promise" Sakura suddenly got a feeling of dayjavou as they left the hokage's building and met up with Kiba, shikamaru, ino, choji, neji, ten-ten, lee, shino and guy sensei soon after shikamaru discussed his plan with the others kakashi joined them and they all set off after Naruto, meanwhile Naruto was still chasing after his dad hoping to catch up but it was no good every time he got close he used his teleport jutsu and ran off again Naruto couldn't even begin to grasp why he was chasing after his dead father carrying the unconscious hinata to where orochimaru and Kabuto waited for their arrival neither of them had any idea that naruto would chase after their reanimated hokage but in orochimaru's eyes this was just an added bonus.

Sorry if it's to short and i forgot full stops and commas oops lol anyway thanks for reading and I hope to get the next one up by next week if u liked please leave a review if not still leave a review

until next time :)

Oh and a also feel free to give me suggestions on what I should do in my next chapter

P.s. what was your favourite part


End file.
